Rosangela
Appearance You couldn't particularly place an age based on her appearance alone; to most though she'd look close to a highschool/early college student. She stands around 5ft 8 and is quite thin with the curves in all the right places. Her hair is a dark red color. She is very minimalist in her attire and though she is supposed to adhere to a particular dress code she ignores it. She wears a simple bikini-esc fabric over her ample bosom that wraps around under her arms to her back. On each arm she was long sleeved black gloves with matching knee highs. She has a red hood with ancient symbols stitched into the hem that only covers her head but doesn't completely block her beautiful face with her emerald green eyes. Personality A nice girl, a bit on the airheaded side though she is able to read the mood. She has a strong distaste for cold climates and would much rather be back home in her desert. Complicated things confuse her too much but at least she enjoys education. Very forgetful this girl is, she has trouble remembering names, or even wearing the proper school uniform on a regular basis to the point the lettle patch was sown onto it. She does not forget her magical abilities or school related materials, thankfully it seems. Then there's her complete lack of the sense of direction, as she could never find her way back home. Or anywhere really. It'll be mentioned later on, but her sense of direction ended up leading her to Osaka Gakuin (more or less). Even with her poor sense, she enjoys traveling and seeing the world. Backstory Simply, a Desert/Oasis Sprite. Rosangela gives off this air of grace and intellect, with her natural beauty on top of it she would appear to be an incredibly smart and put together kind of person. Appearances can be decieving. Though she is smart, her forgetful nature leaves to be desired. As far as she can remember, she'd grown up in a desert in an Oasis. It was a pretty place, and it was her home. She'd learned how to use her magic there, all of the memories she could remember were of that place. However, her horrible sense of direction and wandering one day has made it impossible for her to find her way back. She traveled the world, taking in the sights and enjoying herself. Though she always kept feeling that forlorn sense of wishing to return home. One day though, she found herslef in some snowy mountains. She wasn't quite sure how she ended up there, but she hated being there. She nearly froze to death if it weren't for her magic. Eventually she was found by some students who appearntly were having a vaction in the mountains. They informed her that they were students atending Osaka Gakuin. So, she followed them home (more like she asked them to take her and they had to put her on a leash) and after filling out some paperwork, she was now a first year student at Osaka Gakuin. She has her fair share of trouble, like her continuing to wear her desert clothing instead of her Uniform, but she knew she was going to enjoy her time there. Maybe, eventually, they could somehow help her find her way home. Magic Desert Magic An all emcompassing term for a list of spells Rosangela has developed over her time. As it can be inferred, her magic is only affective in hotter climates unless she has the magic stored to cast Desert Shift. She has a particular weakness to water and cold spells and climates unless she can turn things in her favor. Desert Shift- This is a particularly powerful spell as it does a few things. For one, it generates a sort of pocket dimension or bubble around and area of 50 meters or so. Inside, is turned into an incredibly hot desert. You could swear you were walking for miles without getting anywhere, if one were to attempt to do so. While inside, Rosangela is strengthened while others unaccustomed to the heat would weaken. Especially so for those with Ice or Water based magical abilities. She is also able to change the scenery and can turn it into a beautiful oasis with healing properties. This spell lasts in total either an Hour if she just cast it or up to 12 hours if she is concentrating on keeping it up, that which meaning she can't cast anything else. IT'S GETTIN HOT IN THIS BITCH! Sandstorm- It's a particularly impressive spell. It can only be cast where there is ample amounts of sand and wind, like the Desert Shift spell. It generates and blinding and buffeting storm of sand. If one is too light, they could be swept up into the storm and flung around dangerously. She can also creat smaller ones that she can sit on and ride around at up to 50 miles an hour if she's traveling (seriously she shouldn't be traveling someone get the leash) Sunfire- By condensing the heat and energy from the sun, she can create moldable yellow fire. Whips, balls, walls. She can make it. Scorching hot, fairly dangerous. She even has to be delicate and careful not to hurt herself using her own fire. Quicksand Splash- a glob of wet sand appears in hand and whereever it hits the ground it slowly turns it into a neck deep patch of quicksand. Sand Constructs- She can generate 7 Golems of sand roughly 10 feet tall within Desert Shift. It mostly depends on the amount of sand whether or not they are big, small, few in number, or are even made. They aren't smart and must be commanded to do something before they do anything. They are not durable either and crumble easily, but will reform at a brisk pace unless they keep getting blasted apart. Aqua Blast- A circle appears in the air and a jet of water blasts out of it. Nothing fancy. Can punch a hole through Wooden walls. Terraportation- A special power she isn't all too aware of. It's partially to blame as to why she has such trouble traveling around. It allows her to travel around the world via plant life. She has no real control or awareness of this ability so she can't control where she ends up. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Fae